boondocksfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pimp Named Slickback
A Pimp Named Slickback (or Slickback for short, much to his chagrin) is a wealthy pimp running a brothel in Woodcrest. History Season 1 He first appeared in "Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner", when Robert began dating his prostitute, Cristal. Slickback arrived at the Freeman house to pick up Cristal, and he tried to slap her as punishment for leaving him without permission, however his hand is stopped by Robert's belt. Slickback leaves the house, but in the end, Cristal decides to (literally) go running back to him. He made a cameo appearance in "Return of the King", where he is seen entering a party at a church with two of his hookers, but he had no speaking lines. Season 2 He later appears in the Season 2 episode "Tom, Sarah and Usher", when Tom believes that Sarah is having an affair with the singer Usher. Slickback attempted to teach Tom to gain the respect of his wife through violence and intimidation, by instructing him to hit a hoe named Sweetest Taboo as practice, but Tom refuses. While Slickback does convince Tom to act on his anger, he didn't expect that Tom would slap Usher instead of Sarah. He also appears in "The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2", where he is brought in by Granddad to talk to Riley about sex and dissuade him from homosexuality; as they all assumed that Riley was gay, because he was obliviously copying the mannerisms of the semi-closeted gay rapper Gangstalicious. Season 3 Despite Slickback's absence in Seasons 3 and 4, he is mentioned during a conversation between Robert and Ebony Brown in "The Lovely Ebony Brown". Personality Not surprisingly, A Pimp Named Slickback is very misogynistic and physically abusive. Slickback pimp-slaps his prostitutes whenever he thinks they have stepped out of line. He believes that this is the way that all men should treat their women. He is also very insistent about always being referred to by his full title "A Pimp Named Slickback", including the "A Pimp Named" part. He hates it when anyone shortens it to just "Slickback" Despite this, A Pimp Named Slickback is very well-spoken, and appears to be fairly intelligent, in terms of his field of work and the mentality of women and relationships. This is prominently shown in "Tom, Sarah and Usher", where he coaches Tom on his treatment of women, and his relationship with his wife, Sarah. Trivia *A Pimp Named Slickback is voiced by Katt Williams, and is also modeled after Williams' character Money Mike from . *Some sources claim that Slickback is also modeled after the funk bassist ; whose bass sound you hear in the background music when Slickback first appears. *He also drives a purple MK IV, which matches his purple suit. Appearances Season 1 *"Guess Hoe's Coming to Dinner" (first appearance) *"Return of the King" (unvoiced cameo in a dream) Season 2 *"Tom, Sarah and Usher" *"The Story of Gangstalicious Part 2" (last appearance) Season 3 *"The Lovely Ebony Brown" (only mentioned) Gallery File:A_Pimp_Named_Slickback Pimp_Named_Slickback.jpeg A Pimp Named Slickback.jpg Pimp Named Slickback image.jpg Also see Prostitutes who are known to work for A Pimp Named Slickback: *Cristal *Sweetest Taboo *Quiet Storm Category:Characters Category:TV-only characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Expy characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Adults Category:African Americans Category:Criminals